


Random days at Overwatch

by Kyuubisilver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Ana, Annoyed Soldier76, Fluffy Ending, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Random & Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubisilver/pseuds/Kyuubisilver
Summary: Very random chapters about daily life of the Overwatch  HQ.





	1. Guarding the door

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything beside the stupid idea to keep writing for a serie I don't really know that well >__>
> 
> Will Update with more chapters at random, can't say when I'll update >_>

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock on the wall ticked away and a restless Genji was sitting in a chair in the living-room of their HQ rocking back and forth trying hard to both ignore the way to loud noises coming from down the hall and the loud muffled voices coming from behind the door beside him.

 

Oh he was curious. He was more than curious as to just why no one was allowed in, but Genji obeyed the command that Ana had given, much to the great annoyance of Soldier 76 there had wanted in, but had been turned away.

 

The noises down the hall to the left of him went quiet and a low growl could be heard before Hanzo's dragon blasted past, slamming an angry Soldier 76 against the wall on the other end of the living-room “If you have to be angry then go outside! It’s 7am and some of us just got to bed!” 

 

The tired form on Hanzo came into view shortly, before he disappeared again a low grumble came from Genji at their weird behaviour.

It wasn't often that he didn't understand the behaviour of others, but between catching the cat there had escaped from the lab and the to secretive behaviour of Ana and Mercy. Then Genji simply lost the tiny piece there connected everything. 

 

Watching Soldier 76 getting up, he missed the stealthy movement of the small feline before it jumped on his arm swatting at the opening vents in the armour. Only a short moment later Lucio jumped at the cat there of course ran so the poor guy collided with Genji and tumbled them both to the ground “ damn, almost had it” a frustrated sigh left Lucio before the hissing of Genji’s mask could be heard “don't tell me you are still trying to catch it? “ 

 

It was first when a pair of red eyes looked up at him, that Lucio realized the position they were in “...... “ staring down at Genji, Lucio had completely forgotten what it was he had been about to say.

Watching a blush slowly creep it's way into the other guys cheeks had Genji lifting an eyebrow “something wrong Lucio?” oh he was indeed beginning to like where this was going but Genji also knew from past experience that something would always interrupt.

 

Taking a chance, he slowly raised his face and the moment he kissed him the door slammed open and a fuming McCree came out as a yelling Ana could be heard in the background “ we aren't done talking boy! Get back here! “ 

Pushing Lucio down McCree stepped over them as a small comment of “try a less obvious place” came. 

 

With McCree quickly disappearing, it left a very awkward silence between the two as Ana slammed the door shut behind her before chasing after.

Breaking away from the kiss, Lucio’s blush deepened thought the loud hissing noise of Genji’s air vents opening broke the tension and they both gave a laugh. Flipping them over, Genji stood up and held out a hand towards Lucio “come, let's catch that cat” blinking, he took the hand and grinned “sure amigo! Letz go”


	2. Faults, cuddles and arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next random chapter from my none exsisting knowledge of OverWatch >_>
> 
> Enjoy!

Genji stared at Mercy, simply stared as she patiently tried to once again explain to him why he couldn’t wear most of the armour “I can’t help you if you wear it Genji. I need to repair the air vents” Feeling almost naked without the mask and the armour plates, he stared down at his body there still had around 60% armour on “But I’m more or less naked Mercy! I can’t walk around like this?!”

A slim eyebrow got lifted on Mercy’s face at that and she placed a hand on her hip “Well tough luck, because it’s happening rather you want to or not” a Contemplating look graced her face before she voiced her thought “Unless you want to do it the other way of course…” leaving the sentence open, it got Genji to slightly pale before he swallowed heavily “Ehm, I think I will just stick with less armour then”

Jumping of the table, he quickly left the medic bay and as the doors shut behind him a heavy sigh of relief left him ‘No way I’m going through that pain again just for a repair’ rubbing at his now naked arm, Genji didn’t really like that all the scars could be seen, yes he still had the majority of his armour but it just felt wrong to him after so many years. 

Deciding to take it in strides, he left for the kitchen to try and get some food before the majority of the crew got there. But it seemed that he wasn’t alone with that thought, as both Ana and McCree was there, thought the latter was trying very hard to ignore what Ana was telling him much to her annoyance of course.

Getting food wasn’t hard, trying to avoid getting caught up in the continued drama between Ana and McCree was. The moment Genji sat down, McCree had moved over and sat down in front of him with his coffee and soon Ana followed at which both boys let out a heavy sigh “So what’s up with the missin’ armour darlin’?” Genji merely took a sip of his tea before throwing a question back “What’s up with avoiding Ana?” Frowning, McCree quickly caught on that it wasn’t something the boy wanted to talk about, and it seemed that Ana had decided that now was the best time to continue the conversation from yesterday “Jesse you will have to accept it! Even if I wanted to change it I can’t” Placing the cup down McCree almost glared at Ana “Why should I be interested in knowin’ anythin’ about who my father is. He wasn’t there before and he sure as hell ain’t here now!”

 

As the argument turned into more of a yelling competition, Genji quietly sneaked away and down the hall towards the sleeping quarters. Stopping in front of Lucio’s door, he knew that he was still sleeping but Genji wanted a place to hide until Mercy was done with the repairs.  
Quietly opening the door, he slipped inside and quietly moved across the room just to sit down beside Lucio’s sleeping body. A small murmur came from Lucio before he pulled Genji down “...Sleep amada...” tensing slightly, it took a second breath before Genji relaxed against the other “Kaeru” 

Turning over, he moved into the embrace and warmth that was Lucio, this was why he missed the closeness of another... The feeling of being safe, loved and most of all seen for who he really is not just a guy there got robotic parts. For a slight moment his thoughts went back to the old days when he seeked out the safety of Hanzo but as Lucio snuggled closer, Genji smiled against the naked chest before wrapping an arm around the torso.


	3. Short time alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy thing that went out of hand and turned into smut >_>
> 
> Plainly? Genji and Lucio in a closet, taking their short freedom alone.

A low hissing noise could be heard as Genji removed the helmet and let it drop to the ground as he roughly pushed Lucio up against the wall. A groan left Lucio as he hit the wall, thought he was quickly quiet by a warm mouth against his own. Wrapping an arm around the others neck, he tried finding somewhere to hold on as the kiss turned into a heated makeout session.

Hooking a leg around the others waist, Lucio pulled him flat against himself as a small moan slipped out “Genji…” This was a very bad idea, but as he looked at the cyborg, Lucio really didn’t care and as Genji smirked and grinded up against him all thoughts left “Fuck... Please Genji, we need to be quick…” 

The cyborg knew that they only had a small amount of time before someone would begin to look after one of them, so not wasting anymore time, Genji grinded up against Lucio there bit down on his bottom lip to stifle a moan.

The grinding kept going for a few moments more before they got interrupted by a phone ringing, and Lucio groan out “You’re kidding man!” tightening his leg around Genji, he glared at him as if to tell him to behave as he pulled the phone out to answer it “Yes Hana what is it?” as said girl began a serie of questions of where Lucio was and what he was doing, Genji decided that, he wanted to be a good boy and give them both what they both truly wanted and needed.

Moving his hands down Lucio’s body, a sharp glare came from Lucio in warning, but Genji always the innocent boy, simply smiled. Getting forced to pay more attention to what Hana was saying, Lucio missed the slight pulling of the lips on Genji’s face before hands quickly moved down to the ass hidden under the shorts and squeezing hard as he grinded up against the other. 

A loud moan got ripped out of Lucio’s throat before he could bite it back and the other end of the phone got very silence all of a sudden. Gripping at Genji’s shoulders, a light shaking went through him as the cyborg didn’t stop his movement and the grip on the phone slipped as he desperately tried to remember why he should be quiet. And as the phone felt on the floor a loud moan could be heard through the phone “Genji!”


	4. Not sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio finds out he doesn't like to share Genji.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------

Normally Lucio was a happy person that didn’t mind sharing or helping others. But that all changed the moment, he began to date Genji. Lucio had never seen himself as possessive or jealous in anyway, but as he watched the scene in front of him go on, Lucio knew that he was when it came to Genji.

Glaring at the girl in front of him, Lucio did...not...like how she behaved, she was obviously flirting with the cyborg there either tried to ignore her flirting or hinted that, he wasn’t interested.  
A raised eyebrow from D.Va there sat across from him, turned slightly before rolling her eyes at the sight “You know Lucio why don’t you just go prove to her that she got no chance?” as Lucio kept staring towards the pair, D.Va sighed as she began rolling a lock of hair around her finger “Unless you want her to get close to him” Oh D.Va knew just where to press to get a reaction out of Lucio.

Standing up, Lucio almost growled as he saw Genji move to the side to avoid her hand which ended up with him sitting sideways on the bench so he could better keep an eye on her. Which of course was her plan from the beginning. Skating over to the table Genji sat at with McCree and Soldier76, Lucio moved in between them and very promptly sat down on Genji’s lap while totally ignoring the others “Will you help me with a play-list here later? I’m not sure what to bring along” As Genji nodded, he placed a hand on the others waist “Of course, I can join you after my training with Master Zenyatta”.

For a moment it seemed like the girl had gotten the message, but as she kept standing there, Lucio decided to prove to her that Genji was his and with a quick turn, he had a leg on each side of Genji. Feeling the slightly tense muscles under him, he gave a short apologizing look towards the man. Lifting his hands, it didn’t take Lucio long to remove the visor that kept Genji’s face hidden from the outside world, thought Lucio wasn’t about to give the girl a view of it. Leaning in, he kissed the other while placing his hands on each side of Genji’s face.

A small shock passed through Genji as his visor was removed but as Lucio kissed him, he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as he realized why the other reacted this way. Wrapping an arm around the Lucio’s waist, Genji pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss which ended with pulling a groan out of Lucio.  
As the kissing began to get more heated, Soldier76 and McCree quietly left the table while pulling the girl along, there was no reason for either of them to stay at that table for the next little time.


End file.
